


Billie's Kiss

by SylviaW1991



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie's in love with Pinky. Pinky's in love with Brain. Billie's loves for Pinky means that Pinky has a big confession to make and he isn't sure Brain will forgive him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billie's Kiss

Never before had he ever felt this bad... Not even when he hadn't been able to give his letter to Santa had the day been this bad... At least then Brain had given him that neat-o spell checker. That day had ended well; this one probably wouldn't. He paused and twitched, ears flicking and twitching as he caught sight of the mouse who he'd betrayed so thoroughly.

It hadn't even his his idea! _Narf!_ He hadn't known it was going to happen! He hadn't known Billie was going to kiss him right on the mouth! He wrung his hands together, watching Brain move from thingamajig to thingamajig. And then he turned his head and something that passed for a smile twitched at the smaller mouse's lips. "Pinky! Where have you been?"

"W-well..." He swallowed, toying with his tail. "Billie said she wanted to show me something."

Eyes rolling, Brain returned to his machinery. It was all designed to send out a radio signal across the globe, adding a hypnotic frequency just below what everyone listened to. They would have a few hours before he had to actually implement it, however, as the optimal time was during the morning rush hour. The optimal number of people would be in their cars, listening to the radio, and would suddenly find themselves stopping completely to listen. And then, once their minds were overtaken, Brain himself would interrupt the broadcasting stations with his own voice and order them all to follow him, their leader, to a glorious revolution!

It was then, as he finished the explanation in his own mind, that The Brain noticed something a little off. Normally Pinky would've asked about his plans by then. But when he turned, the slim mouse was fiddling nervously with his tail. "Pinky," he snapped and the mouse winced.

With an irritable sound, Brain turned on his little makeshift ladder and leaned against the machine. "What is it, Pinky? What did Billie show you?"

"Ididn'tsayitwasBillie!" came the rushed squeal. " _Narf!_ "

Brain gazed at the ceiling as if asking some higher power for patience before shaking his larger than average head. "Pinky, you just said that she wanted to show you something."

"...Oh." A small laugh. "Right. _Poit_."

Now he was starting to lose the patience he'd so nicely gathered. "What did she _show_ you, Pinky?"

There was a long moment where Pinky just stared blankly before his face crumbled and his head fell back on a wail, tears shooting out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, Braaaaain!" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

The sobbing, which told Brain absolutely nothing, seemed to continue endlessly until Brain plucked up the screwdriver he'd been wielding and bashed his friend over the head with it. "Enough of this childish behavior! You will tell me what Billie's done this instant!"

Pinky stared at him with wide eyes, wringing his hands around his tail. "She... She grabbed me and then... then... _wham!_ "

"'Wham?'" Brain repeated, nonplussed. He'd never seen Pinky in such a state over someone striking him before. He seemed to... enjoy it. Masochist, that he was.

"Yes!" Pinky threw an arm dramatically over his eyes. "Oh, Brain, I'm no better than Vanessa!"

"...Vanessa."

"Yes, Brain, from _The World Turns_. She lives in Palmetto Acres with her sister and she... she... she turned Chester against Caroline! With all her _whams_ and her _vavoom_!"

Brain sighed, unable to follow Pinky's all-too baffling train of what could loosely be called thought. From Billie striking him to women turning... Whams and vavoom. Brain turned sharply towards Pinky, brows drawn together. "Are you suggesting that Billie... No, it's insane!" He paced away from the taller mouse, glanced over his shoulder. " _What_ did Billie to you, Pinky?"

"I told you, Brain! She... she... _wham_! Right in the kisser."

His eyes twitched slightly and then he sighed. It was perfectly possible that Pinky was making all of this up, but the Brain doubted that he would be so abject if it really was all in his likely nonexistent mind. Nor would he be clinging to Brain, eyes big and wide. "Oh, Brain, _please_ forgive me! You _have_ to! I'm so s-sorry! Oh, Brain, puh- _lease_!"

"Why should I have cause to _forgive_ you?" he demanded and it was clearly the wrong thing to say. Pinky threw his head back and wailed, tears flowing freely. Brain tugged his ears down. "Enough, Pinky, _enough_!"

"I didn't want toooo!" he cried. "Please, Brain, I won't be like Vanessa ever again! Please! Ask me if I'm ponderin' what you're ponderin'! Tell me what we're gonna do tomorrow night! Bop me on the head! _Please_!" The last was a simple enough thing to do. Without preamble, Brain lifted his fist and bopped the weeping mouse atop his head. He gave a silly laugh. " _Narf_!"

"There. Are you happy now?"

"Does this mean you've forgiven me, Brain?" The tears were simply gone and his eyes were bright with hope.

"Yes, Pinky, I forgive you."

"Oh, good. I was worried there for a second, Brain." Delighted, Pinky hopped to his feet and skipped off.

"Pinky, come back here! There's work to be done!"

"Oh. Right." He laughed happily, skipping back and finally took notice to the machine Brain had painstakingly built. " _Naaaaaaarf_! What is it, Brain?"

He spun to face the machine himself and gave a small smile. "This, Pinky, is my greatest creation to date!"


End file.
